Matching Shirts
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris gets himself and Courtney matching shirts, Courtney finds them hideous and refuses to wear it. The two argue about it. Will Chris be able to convince a certain C.I.T. to change her mind?


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Courtney was at the playa trying to play cards with LeShawna and Trent when Chef walked over and told her to quit the game of cards and follow him because Chris wanted to talk to her. Courtney sighed and threw the cards on the ground and followed Chef.

"Really?" Courtney asked Chef as they walked. "Why does he always do this when I'm in the middle of something?"

"I have no clue." Chef told her. "I just bring whoever he wants whenever I'm asked."

Chef opened the door to Chris's room and pushed Courtney inside before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Thanks for coming by Courtney." Chris told her. "I want to show you something."

"It's not like I had a choice, Chris." Courtney sighed. "So what the heck is so important that you made me quit playing cards and come down here for?"

"I got us matching shirts!" Chris held up two ugly shirts that were light blue with hideous orange fish on them that looked like they came from a clearance bin in a Hawaiian tourist trap. "Aren't they cool?!"

"Really?" Courtney glared. "You called me in here to show me an ugly shirt that you expect me to wear?"

"Yeah! I thought it was really cool." Chris walked over and handed Courtney one. "This would be the perfect way to tell everyone that we're together!"

"By going out in public wearing hideous outfits?" Courtney laughed. "Yeah, I'll pass."

"C'mon Courtney, it'll be fun!" Chris told her. "We can go to a beach and wear our shirts and hold hands and ride horses!"

"I hate horses and those shirts." Courtney told him. "You have a really bad taste in clothes."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Chris crossed his arms. "Maybe my shirts are too cool for you."

"Those shirts are so hideous that even Harold and Owen wouldn't wear them." Courtney laughed. "This is what happens when you let interns pick out all your clothes."

"Listen here, I'll have you know that I always pick out my own clothes." Chris informed her.

"No you don't." Courtney laughed "Last weekend when we went out to eat, I picked our disguises!"

"Yeah, you're the one who wore the ugly blonde wig and sunglasses last time we went out." Chris rolled his eyes. "You look horrible as a blonde too! Just sayin'."

"You're the one who made me wear the blonde wig in Total Drama Action!" Courtney yelled. "I didn't even like the damn wig! I wore it because you picked it!"

"That's because we needed the red wig for Heather to make her look stupid!" Chris sighed. "Do you honestly think that would make you look better?"

"The first time we had sex I was wearing that wig." Courtney glared at him. "Are you telling me you didn't even find it attractive! I got head lice from that piece of garbage!"

"I bought you the shampoo!" Chris yelled at her. "The blonde wig never did it for me. It was the night you guys all slept in the woods that one night in season one and I was watching you guys on camera. You were kinda cute..."

"Seriously? You thought I was hot in season one?" Courtney blushed. "I was only 15 when that season started. I lied about my age to even get on the show."

"Yeah, I know." Chris winked at her. "I think you'd look good in anything...Even this ugly shirt."

"Fine." Courtney couldn't stop blushing. "I'll wear the stupid shirt and I think we should be public."

"Great." Chris kissed Courtney. "Now get out before people start to be suspicious."

Courtney smiled and walked out of the office and back down the hallway to go and put this shirt in her room for the weekend. It really was a hideous shirt, but if Chris thought she looked good in it she would wear it for him.

* * *

**There we go! I have created another Chrisney one shot that I hope you guys enjoy. I'm on a huge Chrisney kick now because the big thing these days seems to be Scourtney and even if it becomes official on the show, I will never be a supporter of it. They just look weird together. Courtney needs to date Duncan or Chris and if she won't then she needs to be single and get focused on the game. This is finally catching on and I couldn't be happier! **


End file.
